


aDORAble Sherlock

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Go Diego Go!, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dora the Explorer - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, go diego go - Freeform, sherlock ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Sherlock even watched cartoons, let alone shipped them so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	aDORAble Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> for the International Fanworks Day  
> 100 word Drabble

"Don't ask me! _You're_ the one with the map!" Sherlock thrust his finger at the TV, pointing to the roll sticking out of the purple backpack.

"You do realize you can't actually make her a better detective, don’t you?" John asked, looking up from his laptop.

Sherlock stared with derision, until John smiled and went back to writing his blog.

"Yes I know. But she's trying to find Diego, who had proven himself incapable of finding his way out of a paper bag."

"Admit it." John quirked a half smile. “You ship Dorago forever.”

Sherlock side-eyed John and sniffed. “5ever.”


End file.
